This specification relates to providing information relevant to user search queries.
Internet search engines identify resources, e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, and multimedia content, in response to queries submitted by users and present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the users.
Users of search engines are often interested in information specific to their location. For example, users may want to know the local weather, may be interested in local politics or sports. Some topics which are interesting to users of one location are less interesting to users in a different location.
A search engine allows a user to provide an input for which search results are returned in response. Some search engines can provide suggestions to the user based upon the search query the user entered. For example, some search engines provide search query suggestions based upon the current search query.